


perks of dating me

by Silverdancer



Category: Momoland (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, F/F, Short & Sweet, non-deathly fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 09:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21371722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdancer/pseuds/Silverdancer
Summary: Dabin has a plan:Invite Nancy over to have all her favorite foods, cooked by Dabin herself. Ask her to stay over while they have dessert and enjoy a very nice night with her girlfriend without a roommate to complain.
Relationships: Lee Dabin | Yeonwoo/Nancy McDonie
Kudos: 9
Collections: 2019 - Girls' Halloween





	perks of dating me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "accidentally set the kitchen on fire in an attempt for romantic dinner" for [Girls' Halloween](https://scarygirlynight.dreamwidth.org/721.html?thread=25041#cmt25041).

Dabin has a plan:

Invite Nancy over to have all her favorite foods, cooked by Dabin herself. Ask her to stay over while they have dessert and enjoy a very nice night with her girlfriend without a roommate to complain.

*

Dabin stares at the black thing that was her kitchen once. She knows nothing will be solved by staring, that it won’t decide to unlit itself on fire and turn back to how it was almost an hour ago, but the firefighters left after scolding her and her neighbor also left, also after scolding her, and Nancy is about to come and she can’t believe she has already ruined the night when it hasn’t even begun.

“So when you said you had a surprise prepared, this is not what I was expecting.”

Nancy is _here_, approaching Dabin when she turns around, and although she hasn’t seen the kitchen disaster, she has probably taken notice of Dabin’s pathetic stare to it.

Had it been any other day, Dabin would have jumped to meet Nancy in the middle and stopped her from seeing all the mess and avoided any worrying. She would have improvised something, holding her hand and kissing her cheek to distract her from the smell of burnt _everything_ that surrounded them.

Instead, Dabin looks at what would have been the most perfect dinner ever, and waits for the moment she will have to _explain_.

Nancy approaches. Dabin closes her eyes, she cannot see this. Maybe, if she wishes for it hard enough, she will vanish in the air or turn back time. There was no shame in trying, she thinks, as she waits for Nancy’s reaction.

The seconds stretch before herself when she closes her eyes, and she’s not entirely sure of how much time it has passed before Nancy is hugging her, not even a question asked. Dabin opens her eyes, surprised, and tries to find Nancy’s in the dim light of the room.

Dabin is expecting questions, lots of questions with varying ranges of worry. What she gets is a hand finding hers, and Nancy on her toes kissing her temple.

“Do you want to have some dinner?” is what Nancy asks eventually, leaving Dabin astonished.

“Found the firefighters on their way out,” she says as an explanation, and it should surprise Dabin that she didn’t even need to voice the question, “it was definitely a _surprise_.”

“Oh my god,” Dabin whimpers. This is over, Nancy is going to break up with her in a second and it will be within reason. She lets her head rest on her shoulder, probably for what it will be the last time and waits for the final blow.

“Come on, let’s go,” Nancy is pulling her hand instead, away from the mess and onto the street, and Dabin follows, blandly. Probably still a little in shock, would give an excuse for all the dramatics. Nancy is not leaving her, the world is not ending.

*

Dabin had a plan but the universe had one better:

Burn her kitchen down. Nancy sitting on her kitchen counter, making sure that there are no burns to take care of, taking advantage of the position to keep Dabin close, kiss it better. Nancy asking Dabin to stay over. Maybe for the night, maybe until the the apartment is completely back to normal.

Maybe forever.

**Author's Note:**

> ♥


End file.
